A Storm in Autumn
by KitSparrow
Summary: A quiet free day in early autumn opens the doors all kinds of confusion. (may eventually be To/Fu, if I ever finish it...) What's this? A new chapter?! So soon?! *faint*
1. Chapter One

A Storm in Autumn  
by Sparrow  
Chapter One  
  
"Ma-Kirisawa, Fuuko, it's me!" Recca called as he stuck his head in through the open backdoor to our kitchen. He looked around and caught sight of me sitting at the island counter, a sandwich in one hand and my homework under the other. Growing up next to one another, we've always had free run of each others' houses. And after Dad left, Hanabishi-san and my mom dated for a while, and even though they decided to break it off, Recca's always treated my mom like his own, and he still does, even with Kagero around. This used to bother me a lot when we were younger, after all she's my mom, and I wasn't exactly keen on sharing my title of "baby". But that was a long time ago.  
  
Recca grinned at me and came in, taking a bar stool across the counter from me. I glared at him and swallowed my bit of sandwich. "When are you going to start knocking at the front door like other decent humans?" I demanded.  
  
"When you're a decent human," he said, winking and sticking out his tongue.  
  
I would have slugged him hard right then if my mom hadn't come in.  
  
"Children, children," she said, bopping me on the head with a wooden spoon and brandishing it at Recca as well, though she continued speaking to me. "Really, Fuuko, I don't know where this comes from. You and Yotomi never fought so much." She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"It's 'cause we're natural enemies, Ma-Kirisawa," Recca chirped, leaning his stool back on two legs. I glared at him wrathfully, but could not contain my giggles when the stool toppled over and took him with it.  
  
We're "natural enemies" because we're so close to being siblings. The reason I never fought with Yotomi, my older brother, was because he was my honorable older brother and treated me well. Besides, he left for University before I caught the "fighting spirit".  
  
"I'll thank you not to destroy any more of our furniture, Hanabishi Recca," Mom said, though she was laughing herself. He just grinned at her sheepishly, and stood up, dusting himself off and checking the stool for any damage before righting it. "Anyway," Mom turned back to me. "I have to go run some errands. You and Recca try not to kill one another while I'm gone, please?"  
  
"Of course, Mom," I said, nodding, and turned back to my sandwich and my homework. This meant I would be alone in the house since Ganko had gone somewhere with Koganei who was helping Yanagi with something for the day. Perfect. Except that Recca was still there to be dealt with.  
  
I ignored him until I finished my sandwich. "So, what's up?"  
  
He was leaning back on the stool again, the previous disaster already forgotten. "Eh, me an' the others were talkin' about meeting up at that new coffee shop in a bit, an' I figured I'd see if you wanted to come with since you're right next door."  
  
"Sounds great," I said, already off my stool and closing the book. "Anything's better than reading Great Expectations again!"  
  
"Yeah," Recca said while I found my jacket, "I really don't get why they want us to read that thing anyway. It's not like England's got anythin' to do with us..."  
  
I just laughed at him and shook my head as I pulled my jacket on. It wasn't really all that cold out, hence the open back door, but with Autumn almost in full swing, one could never be sure.  
  
~*~  
  
  
By the time we reached the coffee shop, I was glad I'd brought my jacket. Temperamental Autumn weather changes had struck in the middle of our walk, and Recca was bravely trying not to turn blue in his thin t-shirt and jeans. I was doing a good deal of laughing at his expense that day. Inside, the coffee shop was warm, and we found the rest of the gang already seated at a wrap-around corner booth, Yanagi, Koganei, Ganko, Domon, and even...  
  
"Mi-chan! Is this any way for the most brilliant man in school to be spending his Sunday afternoon?" I shrilled as we approached.  
  
His head jerked around to look at me-- us, and he raised an eyebrow in a smirk as he replied cooly, "It is if he's finished all of his homework already."  
  
Before I had a chance to reply, Recca sped past me toward Yanagi. "Hime! It's freezing out there! And--"  
  
I didn't catch the rest of what he was saying because he'd knocked me off balance. As I tried to steady myself, Yanagi jumped up, warning, "Watch out, the waitress spilled--"  
  
Time slowed, I saw my shoes slide in the puddle of water, the waitress returning with a mop and stopping to look on in horror, Domon trying to reach me and becoming aggravated with the table trapping him out of reach, the table speeding toward me. I shut my eyes as I twisted forward, hands held out...  
  
In an instant everything was back to normal... only not exactly. I opened my eyes to find my face not in smashed into the table and spurting blood as I'd expected, but pillowed against something soft, flannelly... Mikagami's shirt! His scent of winter-pine and mint filled my senses and I became very aware of his arm around my waist, my hand pressed against his chest... me almost in his lap!  
  
As soon as all this registered, I must have turned bright red, I know I did! I quickly shoved away from him, muttering thanks and apologies nervously and stood up, only to find that the only available seat was the one right next to him. Not wanting to lose face too much, I sat down again and kept my gaze on the table, hoping the burning in my cheeks would quickly vanish.  
  
"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Mikagami leaning a little closer to me.  
  
"H-hai. Arigato. Just a little shaken," I managed, nodding and cursing my voice for being so quiet and almost wavering.  
  
That seemed to satisfy him, as he nodded a little and settled back.  
  
The waitress came hurrying up just then. "Oh, gomen, gomen!" she cried. "I'm so, so sorry! Please, let me make it up to you, Miss!"  
  
"No, really, that's ok," I said, glad of some distraction from Mi-chan and how good he looked in that white turtle-neck and green flannel shirt, and how good he smelled, and... "It was an accident and I'm fine now."  
  
"I insist, Miss! It is my fault! Please, whatever you order will be free," she said, begging more than anything.  
  
"It was his fault," I said, pointing to Recca who was trying to get Yanagi to give him her sweater, and half paying attention to us on the other side of the table. "Really-- free? Oh, ok then."  
  
The waitress looked relieved and handed me a menu before going to mop up the dastardly puddle and then bring the rest of the group's orders. I buried my face in the menu and pretended to be very interested in the deserts while Koganei decided to change the subject to what an ass Recca was.  
  
I peeked over the menu at Mi-chan and was glad to discover that he seemed to have forgotten the events of moments before. He was absently staring our the window, his head tilted slightly and his hair pooling about his shoulders, almost reaching the seat even with the poney-tail. I had an irrational urge to run my fingers through the long silver-brown mass, quite sure that it would be silky soft to the touch, but I refrained and quickly returned my eyes to the deserts before my mind could wander any further.  
  
Ok, so I have a crush on Mikagami Tokiya, so what? Me and half the world, welcome to the club, here's your membership card, badge, and sticker, don't forget to come to the next meeting where we'll discuss what he ate for breakfast... Ok, I'm not that obsessed. Really. It's just a crush. It'll go away if I ignore it and don't entertain fantasies of him returning the affection. I know he doesn't. It was just on reflex that he caught me. No special reason. Mi-chan isn't interested in women, especially not some tough-as-nails girl like me.  
  
....So why do I keep getting the feeling he's looking at me?  
-----------------------------------  
Commento:  
I have only seen the anime; I try to find info about the manga, or find translations (scanlations are even better, if I can find 'em!), but it's very difficult to find sites that are a) still up and b) actually have the translations/info. so I make do with what little I do know.  
Yotomi is the name I gave Fuuko's brother who, as far as I know, is not cannonly specified as being either older or younger, but is usually assumed to be older in the fandom. The name means "sun riches". I couldn't find any boys' names that meant "wind" or something like it.  
Again, as far as I know, there is no information on her father. In most fics I've read, he's been around, in one they divorced (but it was AU, and Raiha was her brother). In my version, he left. *shrug* no details.  
Yes, I am pro To/Fuu. I don't know if I'm ever going to continue it, but if I do it will probably end up being To/Fuu, although there may be some Raiha action a well, since I've grown rather attatched to him since I first wrote this. Not saying who he might be paired with tho... I enjoy Rai/To just as much as Rai/Fu... ;p ...I do have ideas for some scenes later on, a few of which are narrated by Tokiya. *randomly glomps him* Raiha aside though, I don't think it'll have much plot though, besides "Fuuko crushes on Tokiya and angsts about it for ever and ever, and Tokiya actually secretly does like her, but doesn't want to reveal it, etc." basic To/Fuu plot line, unfortunately.   
Oh yes, and Mi-chan will be somewhat out of character in some people's opinions. More detail into this later, if I actually do write the entirety of the fic.  
Ah, and sorry for making Recca act like an ass. I do love him, but he's just so much fun to make fun of. ;p  
-Sparrow  
-----------------------------------  
review?  



	2. Chapter Two

A Storm in Autumn  
by Sparrow  
Chapter Two  
  
The afternoon passed quickly and happily. Recca had no luck in getting Yanagi to lend him his sweater, but by the time our food arrived, he'd forgotten about the cold outside anyway. After a while, I managed to forget about the scene earlier and go back about my normal ways. What a relief.  
  
We talked and joked and goofed and generally had a good time. Even Mi-chan was getting into the spirit of things, laughing whole-heartedly at some jokes, though he remained untalkative, as usual. I would have worried if he'd talked more.  
  
Finally though, as all good things must, our outing came to an end.  
  
I was just noticing how dark it was getting out when Koganei turned to Recca and said, "Ya' know, we should probly be going home soon…"  
  
Yanagi nodded, "Yeah, after all, there's school tomorrow and everything."  
  
And I hadn't finished my homework… I sighed. "Guess we aughta call for the tab… hey, who's paying for this anyway?"  
  
We all looked at each other. Apparently no one had thought of that.  
  
Mi-chan shook his head disapprovingly, "Why don't we split it?" Ah. Ever the voice of reason. I knew there were things I didn't like about him!  
  
We ended up doing just that, and each contributing to a big tip for the waitress, at Yanagi's insistence.  
  
As we headed for the door, I couldn't help but notice the odd look Mikagami wore. Like he didn't want to leave… which is ridiculous, of course! He probably just didn't want to go out into that weather. The wind had picked up while we were inside and was now blowing fallen leaves in gusts down the street. It looked like it was snowing leaves.  
  
Gah. Waxing poetic. Note to self: stop that.  
  
It was cold outside. I was more glad than ever that I'd brought my jacket. We stood outside in a huddle, trying to block ourselves from the wind with each other.  
  
"Hey, Fuuko," Recca yelped, "can't you make it stop? Or at least slow down a little?"  
  
I shook my head. "Sorry… I didn't think to bring my fuujin." Things were quiet now, and he'd caught me doing my homework! I hadn't even thought of fuujin until this minute.  
  
He snapped his fingers disappointedly. "You suck."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Children, children," Mikagami said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Ano… how long are we going to continue standing here? We really should be heading home," Yanagi interrupted.  
  
"Hey, Ni-chan, did you bring your car?" Koganei asked pointedly. D'oh, why didn't I think of that? Mi-chan had just recently gotten his license and rights to his parents' car.  
  
"Yeah, did you?" Domon asked excitedly.  
  
Mi-chan shook his head. "No, I walked. And even if I had, do you really think I'd let you all in it? Besides, there wouldn't be enough room."  
  
Domon began to growl in that way he does when he's insulted and wants to start a fight.  
  
"Anyway!" I quickly intervened, "Obviously, we've all forgotten important things that could have been useful to us! Why don't we stop fighting about it and go home!" I picked up Ganko, who'd wisely decided to stay out of this entire conversation, and started heading in the direction of home, hoping the others would get the hint.  
  
I guess they did. A few minutes later, Koganei ran past us and then Yanagi and Recca caught up with us. To my surprise, so did Mikagami. Yanagi's house is near our neighborhood, but Domon's and Mikagami's are in other areas. Domon, it seemed, would be the only one walking home alone. I'm sure he was pissed about that; probly just didn't want to make another scene.  
  
I let Ganko down and she instantly sped off to chase after Koganei. Then I slowed my pace until I was matching strides with Mi-chan.   
  
"Oi, Mi-chan, aren't you going in the wrong direction?" I teased.  
  
He glared at me, but his blue eyes were laughing, "Just felt like taking a walk before going home, Kirisawa." His eyes darted around furtively, to Yanagi, me, the street; his long fingers tugged at his bracelet as though he was nervous about something.   
  
"Uh-huh. Suuure."  
  
He didn't deign to answer, simply glowered, thrust his hands into his pockets and continued walking. Trying to hide my disappointment, I mimicked him as we walked. I figured he would turn around when we got to Yanagi's street. But again he surprised me by continuing on past Yanagi and Recca saying their goodbyes on the corner. Ganko and Koganei had disappeared from sight, but ours was a quiet neighborhood, and it wasn't like they couldn't fend for themselves or anything. We continued walking in silence. I don't know what he was thinking; I was wondering about it the whole time, but also enjoying the night. Now that I'd gotten used to the weather, it really wasn't all that bad. Rather refreshing, actually.  
  
Finally, we reached mine and Recca's street. Recca still hadn't caught up with us. This time Mikagami didn't surprise me and kept going when I turned the corner. He did give a slight wave though, which was a little weird, but I forgot about that when I saw the unfamiliar car in my driveway. After about a minute of staring (and probably looking like an idiot!) I realized who's it was. A grin spread on my face and I ran up the walk and through the front door.  
  
Sure enough, there was my brother in the living room, admiring Kondo as Ganko showed off. Yotomi had been to visit once since Ganko had come to live with us (before the UBS though), and they got along really well. Like I said, Yotomi is my honorable older brother. He's also the greatest in the history of older brothers.  
  
Grinning, I ran at him, tackling him before he could react. "You're back! How long are you staying? And--"  
  
Yotomi laughed, cutting off my questions. "Hi Fuuko! Lemme up, will you?"  
  
Sighing, I got off him and gave him a hand up, taking a minute to fully look him over. Like me, he's got green eyes and purple hair, but he wears glasses and keeps his hair fairly short. He's also at least a foot taller than me, favoring our father's height, but much more soft-spoken. Mom jokes sometimes that he got my femininity, so I was left with his masculinity. I occasionally wondered why he wasn't married yet, but then, since he got out of college mostly all he's done is travel and collect books. Hasn't had much of a chance for meeting anyone, ne?  
  
"Hey, Yotomi-san," a male voice interrupted our reunion from the kitchen. There was something oddly familiar… I noticed Ganko pale and begin to sidle out of the room. "You're mom says—oh, is this your sister?"  
  
"Aheh, where have my manners gone?" Yotomi grinned embarrassedly and turned to the guest. "Fuuko, allow me to introduce Himura Raiha, a friend I met while traveling through Edo."  
-----------------------------------  
Commento:  
Now see what you reviewers have made me do?! I had no plans whatsoever to finish this fic any time soon, but as soon as you started reviewing, Fuuko started talking to me again! you're ruining my reputation for being a lazy slacker bum! ;p (thanks!)  
Again, I have read very little of the manga, so I'm thinking this'll probly be completely AU to the manga past the UBS and what little I do know. Like, for instance, I *do* know that Raiha has no last name, and if he did, it in all probability wouldn't be Himura. But, I also know that Raiha is a skilled spy; he's very likely to come up with a last name whenever he needs one (and would probly give a fake first name as well...), and well... truthfully, I've come to a few conclusions: a) I've read waaay too many Joker-centric fics recently, so I've lost touch with Raiha's character (time to watch my subs again!), b) Raiha reminds me of Kenshin, and c) I've been reading waaay too much RK manga recently. ;p so there's the name explanation.  
I dunno when this'll continue; soon maybe, maybe not. My muses are ficcle. While I was reviewing my subs (purely for fic-fodder, of course!), they kept saying "write a Yanagi/Recca fic!" or "you're really got to work on that Domon fic you started two years ago..." and so on... so, those might be coming out soon; then again, maybe not. depends on how my muses are feeling. ;p  
jesus, what is this, a free-talk? I hate rambling authors notes!  
-Sparrow, who is actually in a very good, bouncy mood and means the entirety of the note to be read with the thought in mind that she's probly had too much sugar today. ;p  
-----------------------------------  
review?  
  



End file.
